The Forbidden Fruit
by lightningthunderstein88
Summary: He knew he shouldn't but he just couldn't help himself. * please excuse the summary as I am terrible at them. p * one-shot


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot...unfortunately=(

Author's note: this is my first so please don't be too hard on me and I hope you enjoy it =)

As he walked through the dark corridors, he knew that what he was intending on doing that night was wrong. Yet he continued on his way to the room where the one person who could make him feel...normal in a sense, was waiting for him. He walked, thinking and enjoying the cool night air. It was dark, and he didn't have his wand lite, but he didn't need the light to reach his destination. Not anymore at least. Not after sneaking out and walking, what was now the very familiar path that lead to his new found sanctuary.

As he walked he felt a small pang of guilt rise in his chest. No one knew about his nightly outings. He hadn't told his best friends. He knew they loved him and they were just worried about him, but he also knew that they would never understand this. They would never understand how much this helped him. How safe and worry free he felt when he did this. How much he needed and loved this. He had to admit that in all honesty he wanted to tell them though. He just couldn't - for more than one reason.

He continued to think about his friends and what they would think of him if they knew and he grew continually sad. He had stopped thinking for a moment and realized he was getting rather close to his destination now. So he pushed his depressing thoughts aside and began thinking about what was to come when he finally reached the place he had been coming to for months now. A small smile played across his lips at these thoughts. Before he even registered what happened he was standing in front of a large door.

He slowly opened the door and entered the room. He looked at the now familiar room. His eyes going to the body lying on the bed in the middle of the room. He couldn't help but to feel awed at the beauty of the sight before him. He made his way over to the bed and again took a good look at it's occupant. He stayed just looking at it's occupant for a few minutes, before undressing and climbing into the bed.

Once on the bed he straddled the boy beneath him and lowered to capture the other's lips in a fierce kiss. The boy moaned as his mouth was invaded by a soft tongue. He battled for dominance, before finally submitting. He pulled back and began trailing kisses down the other boys body. He gently bit and sucked each nipple before continuing his path down to the boys taunt stomach.

He paused in his kisses to dip his tongue into the boy's bellybutton. He swirled his tongue around a few times in between pushing his tongue in and out of the small area, mimicking what was to come. As he did this he was rewarded with a loud moan from the boy beneath him. He continued his way down until he was face to face with the boy's hard length.

He flicked out his tongue and licked the tip. He was pleased to hear the small whimper from the other boy at his actions and without any further warning he took the leaking cock into his mouth. He continued to take in more of the boy's length until it was at the back of his throat. When he swallowed around the cock he was happy to hear the guttural cries coming from the other boy.

Slowly he began bobbing his head up and down, as the other boy desperately tried to thrust up only to be stopped by a firm hand on his hips. Finally before the boy could cum, he released his cock with a loud "pop".

There was a quiet sound of protest at this, but it was quickly turned into a moan as a slicked finger began probing at his entrance. A second and third finger were soon added. Once the boy had been properly stretched and prepared, the fingers were removed only to be replaced by a thick cock.

He slowly slid in and adjusted his angle. Once fully seated he gave one slow thrust before pulling out until the only the head was still inside and then slamming back in. He continued this pace and listened to all the amazing sounds coming from the other boy.

When he felt himself coming close to his release he took hold of the other boys cock and set a rhythm with his hand in time to his thrust. The boy was now coming up to meet each thrust and knew that he wouldn't and couldn't last much longer. As he neared his release he gave a quick warning.

"Oh Gods! Yes! I'm gonna-" At that same moment the boy on top of him spoke as well.

"Fuck! You're so tight! I'm gonna-" Then at the same time both boys screamed the name of the other in pleasure as they came hard. One all over the pair's chest and the other buried deep inside a tight heat.

As they collapsed in exhaustion, it was quiet. All that could be heard was their shallow breaths as they lay there together enjoying the aftermath of their orgasms. They lay there unmoving for a few minutes just thinking.

Finally looking down into the eyes of the boy that he had once again, just thoroughly shagged he could no longer take it. He had to say something. He had to tell him. He owed at least that much to not only the other boy but to himself as well. So he opened his mouth and spoke. There by breaking the silence that had settled over them.

"I need you to know something before this- this thing between us continues okay?"

The other boy looked up at him in confusion but, he still nodded all the same.

"Okay." he paused "Well, what is it?"

"I need you to know that-" and here he stopped and looked straight into the other boys eyes. Green locking with Grey in an intense stare.

"I need you to know that- that I love you, Draco Malfoy."

The other boy looked surprised by this, shocked actually. He sat there just looking at the boy in front of him for a moment. Then he sat up a bit and leaned in so that their lips were just touching, before whispering against the boys lips.

"I love you too, Harry Potter." With that he pressed their lips together in a Tender, passionate, and most of all loving kiss.


End file.
